Actos de Fe
by luxbella
Summary: Hermione aprendió muy pronoto que a veces hay que hacer un pequeño acto de fe para seguir avanzando. Ron


**ACTOS DE FE**

Tenía cinco años y medio y ya se sabía de memoria el libro de educación vial de su prima Gertrude, de casi ocho años. Así que estaba sobradamente preparada para atravesar las dos calles que separaban su casa de la Biblioteca Municipal. Sola.

Papá estaría ocupado con las muelas del Señor Owens por lo menos dos horas más y mamá no regresaría del congreso de Manchester por lo menos hasta las siete. Y eso era demasiado tiempo sin nada nuevo que leer.

Metió en su mochila de conejitos rosa (regalo de la abuela Emma, a la que nunca se atrevía a confesar que odiaba los conejitos y mucho más si eran rosa) el carné de la biblioteca, el ejemplar recién terminado del Principito y los ahorros de toda su vida, 4 libras y 17 peniques. Como decía mamá, siempre hay que estar preparada para cualquier imprevisto. Y salió a la calle.

El hombrecillo del semáforo estaba rojo, así que siguiendo las instrucciones del libro de Gertrude, esperó a que se pusiese en verde y después cruzó. El resto estaba un poco confuso en su mente. El chirrido de los frenos, el grito de alguien a su espalda, el sol reflejado en el cristal, deslumbrándola, y luego un fundido en negro.

De lo que sí se acordaba perfectamente era del dolor. Un dolor a veces lejano, a causa de los calmantes, pero que se hacía desgarradoramente próximo a medida que pasaban sus efectos. Respiraba a sorbitos a través de la mascarilla, porque tratar de hacerlo más profundamente era lo mismo que clavarse cientos de largos y candentes alfileres en el costado. En cambio, apenas recordaba que le doliese la pierna que la tuvo cuatro meses inmovilizada con una escayola.

Desde aquel día, cada vez que el hombrecillo se ponía verde, respiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos antes de dar el primer paso, confiando en que los demás interpretasen las mismas señales que ella. Un pequeño acto de fe para poder seguir su camino.

Sentada al final de una escalera sorprendentemente estática, con el frío suelo de piedra helándole el trasero y un pelirrojo enorme sentado a su lado se preguntaba por qué de repente se había acordado de eso.

Quizás fuese porque la cicatriz en forma de "_Y"_ de su rodilla parecía más blanca, más profunda en la penumbra de aquel rincón de Hogwarts a medio camino entre el cuarto y el quinto piso –junto al cuadro de un profundamente dormido Atticus Scampi, primer ministro de Magia en establecer un tratado con el primer ministro _muggle_, aunque popularmente más conocido como el inventor de la receta de gambas fritas rebozadas en polvo de hada-. O tal vez fuese que se había aburrido de escuchar cómo los árbitros eran los culpables de todos los males que perseguían a los _Chudley Cannons_ desde su creación en mil cuatrocientos no-sé-cuantos.

No era una noche especialmente fría, sin embargo Hermione sintió la necesidad de frotarse la parte de sus piernas que quedaba desnuda entre el final de los calcetines y el principio de la falda. A su lado, Ron finalizó de forma brusca su arenga sobre el "mejor equipo de la historia del _quidditch_, digan lo que digan…" y se removió un tanto nervioso.

-Deberíamos seguir con la ronda. Aún nos quedan dos pisos más – dijo ella de tal modo que el efecto habitualmente autoritario de su timbre de voz, se convirtió apenas en un ronco susurro.

Puede que fuese por ese motivo o porque la noche estaba resultando inusualmente tranquila, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba.

Hermione tampoco insistió. Se estaba bien allí. A pesar del culo helado, de las corriente de aire, de los silencios súbitos y de las faldas que se empeñaban en subirse más de lo que recomendaba el decoro para un cisne de Gryffindor, se estaba realmente bien allí.

-Nunca me has contado cómo te hiciste esto- La voz de Ron sonó particularmente grave.

Pero no fue su voz la que hizo que todo su sistema nervioso terminase evaporado, sino el dedo índice que con lentitud y precisión recorrió la blanca línea en forma de "_Y_". En ese momento deseó tener el libro de anatomía de su padre para saber exactamente cuántas terminaciones nerviosas hay en tan pequeño espacio de la rodilla, porque sentía millones de ellas transmitiendo la suave caricia de Ron a todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. El aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo se escapó de sus pulmones convertido en leve gemido.

Ese apenas inexistente sonido hizo que Ron fuese consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y retirase bruscamente la mano. Bajó la mirada, apretó los labios y se sonrojó de tal manera que no quedaba muy claro dónde terminaba su pelo y comenzaba su cara.

-Es una vieja historia- Puso su mano sobre la de él. Muy lentamente, primero un roce sutil de pulgar contra pulgar, una leve caricia con el índice en la palma de la mano. Movimientos casi imperceptibles para darle tiempo a retroceder, a retirarse salvaguardando cierta dignidad para ambos.

Él no se movió.

-Recuérdame que te la cuente otro día- Se había acercado tanto a su cara que su aliento le hacía cosquillas en los labios.

Hermione respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y dio el primer paso. Un pequeño acto de fe para seguir avanzando.

FIN:


End file.
